A Thousand Rivers
by Umeko and Kokori.inc
Summary: Haku goes to the human world to be with Chihiro forever, but once he gets there, Chihiro doesn't really remember anything involving Rei Rei no Sekai(Spirited World) and Chihiro starts to have dreams about him. Multi plots(some plots would end shortly).
1. Konnichi Wa Prologue

A Thousand Rivers  
  
Disclaimer: Umeko and Kokori is not part of Studio Ghibli or is Miyazaki Hayao, obviously. So Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi does not belong to us..  
  
Konnichi Wa [Prologue]  
  
A boy came walking to the human side of the river. He was quiet, but happy because he would be with her once again. He entered the dark tunnel connecting the World of Spirits to the human world and exited. A gust of wind blew at his feet.  
  
"We'll soon be together again, Chihiro." Haku smiled.  
  
The dragon boy continued to walk onto his new life...  
  
A/N: So.do you like it? It's pretty short, hey it's a prologue! I wrote Ch.1 on paper, but it is currently being looked for. Don't worry, it'll be found soon.I hope... Please review! 


	2. Yume Dreams

A Thousand Rivers-Yume (Dream)  
  
Disclaimer-.same as usual.we don't own Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi when Miyazaki Hayao wrote/directed it.  
  
A/N: Oh and just so you know, whenever the characters are saying their full name, their last name is first and their first is second. I'm pretty sure a lot of you already know that (sorry if you already know ^^;), but just in case if some one reads this and doesn't know that and get all confused and all. ^^;  
  
---  
  
(Chihiro) I've been having the same dreams over and over again, or at least with the same person in it. Every dream was about a boy whose name is Haku that looked like the age of twelve with black shoulder-length hair and green eyes. I was there too, I looked ten years old. I felt attracted to him, I probably loved him.maybe I did. It seemed like memories forgotten that I should of remembered. But it was a dream, there's no use of falling in love with a person that does not even exist! .It seemed too real though.. even if it was just fantasy.but.whenever I have these dreams, I can feel this deep, empty hole in my heart.  
  
--- Morning  
  
Chihiro, thank you! My name is "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi"  
  
.Ha.  
  
Promise. Now go.  
  
.ku.?  
  
Who are you really?  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"Nhm..what time is it?" Chihiro looked at the annoying alarm clock. "7 am.I better get ready so Mirei-chan won't wait for me again." She lazily got out of bed and started preparing for school. Chihiro was now in 7th grade, about 3 years since she entered Rei Rei no Sekai (World of Spirits). She doesn't remember a thing, but thanks to Zeniba, she hasn't completely forgotten.  
  
Chihiro walked outside the door when she finished getting ready for school. There under the cherry blossom tree in their front yard was her best friend, Mirei Midorikawa, waiting for her friend.  
  
"Oyaho Mirei-chan!!" She greeted.  
  
"Oyaho Chihiro-chan!" The black haired girl replied. "So how is your day?"  
  
"I just woke up like fifteen minutes ago! Just guess." She laughed. Then Mirei joined in. Suddenly, Chihiro had another memory come across her mind.  
  
"Thank goddness your alight!!"  
  
Chihiro groaned and sank to the floor, suffering from the overwhelming lost memories coming to her, which made her heart feel pain, the kind of pain where you have lost something.  
  
"CHIHIRO!!" Mirei yelled in worry as she kneeled down to see what was wrong. "Are you ok?! What happened?!" The memories stopped appearing. "Chihiro-chan!"  
  
"It's ok, Mirei-chan, I'm fine." She began to stand up and then smiled to her friend. "See? I'm alright! Thanks for caring. Let's just get to school now."  
  
Mirei still looked worried and then smiled knowing she would be alight. "Ok. Let's go." And they walked on.  
  
When they arrived to their school, Awasaru Junior High, they found that students were still walking around. That meant that they had time to talk before class started.  
  
"Chihiro-chan, what really happen to you when you sank to the ground?" Mirei asked.  
  
"Well, it may be kind of weird, but I keep on having these visions of this boy with black hair and green eyes and a white dragon. My dream self calls him by the name "Haku". They even appear in my dreams, actually all my dreams. And then I can feel this strong pain in my heart, the kind of pain where you feel you've forgotten or lost something. It's weird that it happens everytime, I wonder why. But the boy was kinda cute though! Teehee." Chihiro explained.  
  
"Haha! Chihiro has a crush on a dream boy!" She teased. "But that is sorta strange. Maybe sometime will happen or you'll meet the guy someday. Hey, maybe he'll be your future husband! Hehe." Chihiro started to blush. Then, she looked out the window into the hallway where she could see a sea of students. But then she saw something very strange. In the crowd, a boy she had saw before suddenly appeared. It was the same boy, the boy with the exact same black hair and green eyes. The only difference was that he was dressed in their school uniform instead of his ancient-looking white robe and blue pants. The boy that her dream self calls "Haku". Chihiro's eyes widened as she stared at the figure that she was sure wouldn't come into reality. When he noticed Chihiro, he smiled back at her then disappeared into the crowd. "Chihiro-chan? Chihiro-chan, what's wrong?" Mirei asked then looked at the crowd. "Is there something wrong?" A few seconds later, Chihiro went back to reality.  
  
"Oh. Sorry! I just thought I saw something, that's all." She replied.  
  
"Oh. So what did you see?"  
  
"You may think its very weird, but-" Chihiro was suddenly interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"Good Morning class!" Sakimoto-sensei greeted as she walked in.  
  
"Good morning Sakimoto-sensei!!" The class replied as they went to their seats.  
  
"We have a new student! Isn't that great?" Sakimoto- sensei smiled. "Why don't you come in Haku-san?"  
  
Chihiro immediately froze when she heard the name "Haku". "Haku?!" She thought. "Please don't let it be."  
  
In stepped a handsome twelve year old boy with black shoulder length hair and green eyes. Chihiro couldn't believe it, she wouldn't! Because there stood the exact same boy she saw in both her dreams, visions, and the hallway.  
  
Sakimoto-sensei wrote Haku's full name on the board. "His full name is Kohaku Kawa. He moved here from the area where the Kohaku River used to be. ^^ Kawa-san, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
"Konnichi wa. My name is Kawa Kohaku, but may call me Haku or Kohaku if you want. I'm very pleased to meet you all."  
  
The class said many comments like, "Kawa Kohaku? Isn't that the same name as the Kohaku River ("kawa" means river)", "He's cute!", or "Will you be my friend??". Probably Chihiro was the only one that kept quiet. "Hey, Chihiro-chan," Mirei whispered, "He looks like the description of your dream boyfriend!"  
  
Instantly, she replied, "I know that." without even noticing that she used the term "dream boyfriend".  
  
"Kawa-san, why don't you sit next to Ogino Chihiro over there?" Sakimoto-sensei said. "Oh! I have an idea! Chihiro- san, why don't you show Haku-san around the school during lunch or something? I'm sure he would really appriciate it! ^^"  
  
"Su.sure.." She nervously said. Then she found Haku standing right next to her.  
  
He smiled and whispered, "Don't be afraid. I'm your friend." Then sat down at his seat.  
  
Even though his calm words should of calmed her down, she was still shaking with her hand over her mouth.  
  
A/N: We hope you like it so far! Please review!! Please don't flame for the grammar/spelling mistakes.Ja! 


	3. Remembering

A Thousand Rivers - Ch.2: Memories  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: by now, you should know what we're gonna say.we don't own Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi.  
  
It was now math class, the period before lunch. Chihiro still sat there shaking, frightened as ever. Why was he always in her dreams? Why was he here? Was he really her true love (according to Mirei)? That's what she wanted to know.  
  
".so in the equation, 6x-11=13, the value of x is 4. Is there any questions?" The sensei asked.  
  
"No." The class responded.  
  
"Good. The bell is about to ring. You may put your things away and get ready for lunch."  
  
Chihiro slowly put her things in her school bag. As lunch time drew nearer, she became nervous than ever because she was to show Haku around the school. Then the bell rang and a fuse of fright came to her. Everyone rushed out of the classroom with joy (that lunch was here). When Mirei was about to leave the classroom, Chihiro ran to her in panic.  
  
"Don't leave me please Mirei-chan!! That's the same exact guy from my dreams!! I'm so scared! Don't leave me alone with him!!!" She cried.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine! He doesn't seem like a harmful guy, so there's nothing to be afraid of! Just calm down, and you'll be fine." Mirei replied.  
  
".But Mirei-chan!" She cried.  
  
"Now, now, now, Chihiro-chan! You don't want Haku to get lost on campus do ya? Hey and you know what?" She said. "All the girls have a little crush on him! ^^ They think he's very cute with his shoulder length hair and light skin! Heehee ^^ You're really lucky you know! Now go on." Mirei began to push her towards his desk where he was. "I'll be going now! Have a good one!" And there she left them alone. Chihiro became even more nervous that very instant.  
  
"umm. Konnichi wa.My name is Ogino Chihiro. You're Kawa Kohaku right?" She stupidly asked because she already knew who he was.  
  
"Yes, I'm Kohaku." He responded. "And you don't have to call me by my last name; you can call me Kohaku or Haku."  
  
"Um..ok. Well, Sakimoto-sensei (by the way, Sakimoto-sensei is a female.) asked me to show you around school at lunch today. Do you want me to? If you don't want me to, it's ok."  
  
"Sure, you can show me around school." He responded.  
  
They both left the classroom. Chihiro began to feel lees scared and nervous. Haku didn't seem like he was going to harm her. Instead, he seemed distant, it seemed like he didn't talk much. If only she could strike up a conversation.  
  
They silently walked around the campus, not saying a word to each other. Suddenly, Chihiro couldn't take it anymore; she wanted to know why he was in her dreams every night. There was no more running, she needed to know.  
  
"Ok, Haku-san! Who are you really?!" She bursted out as she stopped them from walking further.  
  
"Huh?" He asked as if he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"YOU'RE IN MY DREAMS EVERY NIGHT!!!! WHO ARE YOU??? AND WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN MY DREAMS?!?!?!?!" She cried.  
  
Quickly, Haku led her to a spot where no one would seem to bother them.  
  
"Tell me Chihiro, did you have dreams of me, a white dragon, and a bath house?" He calmly asked.  
  
"Yes, and I remember one dream where we were falling out of the sky and we were.happy for some reason." She responded.  
  
Haku paused for a while and then said, "Now just stay calm."  
  
Haku touched her forehead, brushing the hair out of the way. Then, a yellow light appeared. But then Chihiro got scared and pushed him away.  
  
"What are you gonna do with me?!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you or do anything perverted. I promise." He said.  
  
Chihiro thought of her dreams and how she seemed to trust this Haku person a lot and how happy she was. So she decided to trust him. "Ok." She replied.  
  
Haku once again touched the middle of her forehead as she closed her eyes. Then a bright yellow aura surrounded them, acting like a big whirlwind. He wrapped his arms around her then said, "Chihiro, try to remember!" She was trying her hardest to remember something. Then, lost memories flew across her mind, memories not just of Haku, but of everyone in Rei Rei no Sekai and Aburaya.  
  
"Sen!! I know I called you a dope back then! I take it back!!"  
.Lin.  
  
"I know a way to get there, but you have to get back on your own!"  
.Kamaji.  
  
"Chihiro.what a pretty name. You take good care of it!"  
.Granny (Zeniba).  
  
Chihiro's eyes shut open. She remembers! "Haku." She whispered as she put her arms around him, holding him tight.  
  
"Have your memories come back to you?" Haku asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" She whispered with a smiling face that looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"That's good."He said. Then the bright yellow aura faded and stopped and Haku sank to the floor passed out.  
  
"Haku-san? HAKU-SAN!! Are you ok?! HAKU-SAN!!!" Chihiro cried.  
  
She tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the second chappie! Hope you like it! It's short, but at first we decided to make it a long one, but then Kokori had an idea and cut it there, leaving it in a sorta cliffhanger. Please forgive her, she's like that! ^^; Until next time! 


	4. The Nurse's Office

A Thousand Rivers- Ch.3 Aishiteru  
  
Disclaimer: .You should know by now that we don't own Spirited Away. Miyazaki Hayao wrote and directed it, therefore he owns it. We don't believe in taking credit for something we did not help to create.  
  
--  
  
"Haku-san! Haku-san!" She cried to the unconscious boy, but no matter how much she yelled or shook him, he wouldn't wake up. Chihiro yelled out for help, but since no one was around, no one could hear her desperate cries. Haku needed to get to the nurses office quickly. Just yelling out for help wouldn't help and she couldn't leave him alone in this condition, so she did only thing she could think of, carry him all the way to the nurse's office.  
  
She struggled to get him on her back so he wouldn't fall off during the way. He was heavy, but he has to get to the nurse's office or his condition might get worse. Chihiro already can feel that he had a slight fever because his skin has heating up. The determined girl took small steps and tripped a few times; she fell once because he was heavier than her. She knew she wouldn't make it in time for class, but she didn't care; Haku's health was more important than any boring lesson. Then the bell rang. Voices of hundreds of students rose and she could see tiny dots from far away. No one saw her though. The bell rang again.  
  
Chihiro and Haku's next period was science. Mirei was sitting behind to Chihiro's empty seat. "Where could she be?" She wondered. "It's not like her to miss a class like this. She would most likely tell me if she was going home." The some other girls were searching for the mysterious new boy. "Hey, you said that the new boy was in this class! I don't see him anywhere!" A girl said. "But I asked him and he said this was his next class.unless he lied." Another girl replied. "Kawa-san is not here either. And this is his next class; I looked at his schedule. Could he be with Chihiro-chan?" Mirei wondered again. The teacher came in and class started.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Chihiro made it to the nurse's office. She slammed open the door.  
  
"NURSE YASUNAGA! PLEASE HELP! HAKU-SAN PASSED OUT AND I DON'T THINK HE'S OKAY!!" She cried.  
  
"Now calm down Ogino-san." She calmly said. She felt Haku's forehead. "He just has a small fever, he'll be fine with a little rest. Put him on that bed over there by the window. Chihiro did what she said. "You seem very tried. Would you like to lay down too?" She asked.  
  
"No it's ok" Chihiro replied. "I'll be fine, but can I stay here to watch over Haku please? He's really special to me."  
"Of course you can stay! I don't mind people staying here for the one's they love!" She smiled back. Chihiro blushed.  
  
"Ah.arigatou." She sat down on the chair next to Haku's bed and placed their school bags on the ground. She gazed at his face. He looked so beautiful, even though he still looked the same as when she saw him all those years ago (two years, oh well, this sounds more better. Hehe). Her heartbeat got calmer as she waited for him to wake up from his sleep. Soon, she fell asleep.  
  
--  
  
"Mmmm." Haku's eyes opened. He got up and felt his head. "How did I get here?" He thought. Then he found a sleeping Chihiro by his side. He smiled as he stroked her soft hair. "Chihiro." He whispered. Not wanting to wake her up, he got out of bed and put her there. Nurse Yasunaga walked in.  
  
"Well hello Haku-san! I see you're all better." She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He asked.  
  
"Ogino-san told me." She replied.  
  
"I see. I would like to go back to class now. Ogino-san fell asleep waiting for me. I think she deserves a rest." He said.  
  
"Okay." She replied. Haku grabbed his school bag and walked to the door.  
  
"Oh and Nurse Yasunaga," He added. "Can you tell Ogino-san thanks for me please?"  
  
"Of course. I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up." She replied.  
  
Haku smiled. "Arigatou." He said and walked away.  
  
--  
  
A little later, Chihiro awoke. She gasped when she noticed that she was lying down and then immediately raised her upper part of her body. She then noticed something more important. Haku wasn't there. Where did he go? Did he leave all of a sudden? Chihiro got out of bed and asked Nurse Yasunaga what happened and where Haku was.  
  
"Oh, I see you're awake!" Nurse Yasunaga smiled. "Kawa-san left back to class a while ago while you were asleep. He told me to say thanks."  
  
"I see. Well, can I go back to class too? I feel all better." She asked.  
  
"Sure. Let me just write you a note." She wrote a note saying her excuse on why she was late and handed it to Chihiro.  
  
"Arigatou Nurse Yasunaga! Bye!" She grabbed her school bag and left.  
  
"What two sweet children." Nurse Yasunaga whispered to herself.  
  
--  
  
Science class was almost over. Haku felt really sorry that he left Chihiro. He should have waited for her to wake up. Why did he leave? He regretted that fact. Suddenly, the door slid open. Every one looked at who entered. It was Chihiro. She quietly walked in and gave the small note to the teacher.  
  
"Konnichi wa Ogino-san!" Mr. Kagaku greeted as he read the note. "I see. You fell asleep, but an okay excuse for you to. I won't give you punishment this time. Go sit down."  
  
"Hai." Chihiro replied. As she walked to her seat, Mr. Kagaku finished explaining the lesson.  
  
"So you were sleeping? How did you fall asleep? It's not like you to fall asleep during school." Mirei whispered to the girl behind to her.  
  
"Well, when I was showing Haku-san around the school, he fainted. There was no one around so I had no choice but to carry him all the way to the nurse's office. He was heavy for me so I got really tired by the time I reached the nurse's office." Chihiro explained. "And then while I was waiting for Haku-san, I guess I sort of.fell asleep."  
  
"He fainted?!" She gasped. "How?!"  
  
Chihiro knew that she couldn't tell her that Haku was restoring her forgotten memories, so she lied. "I guess it's because of the heat."  
  
"I see." She replied. "But it's good that you two are okay now."  
  
"Arigatou Mirei-chan."  
  
Haku did not hear their conversation. Instead, he was listening to some boys' conversation. He didn't mean to eavesdrop.  
  
"Hey are you gonna ask Sakameshi-san out??" One of them asked on of the boys.  
  
"Why? Should I? She doesn't seem interested in me." One of them replied.  
  
"Oh come on, you love her don't you?"  
  
"." He replied with a blush.  
  
Haku thought of what he said to his friend. Should he ask Chihiro out? She seems to love him as well he loves her. But he was scared of rejection. Then the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the classroom. Chihiro left with Mirei and he quietly walked alone.  
  
When he got home, he tiredly fell down on his bed. When he was thinking about weather asking Chihiro out, he fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter three! We hope you like it! Kokori was listening to "Because of being a Woman/Because I'm A Girl" by Kiss (Korean song) (she loves that song) so that's why this chapter got off track sorta. ^^; Oh yes and sorry that we haven't updated this fic for like a month! There is one word to explain why.school. But don't worry, we have vacation now so we'll update very often! See ya in the next chapter!! 


	5. Aishiteru

A Thousand Rivers- Chapter 4, Aishiteru  
  
Disclaimer: Same as usual  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long update! ^^; We have been planning the chapter of this fic so it wouldn't be (too much) like Kare Kano. So after about a month or so of waiting, here's chapter 5! Hope you'll like it! ^__^  
  
~~  
  
HIKARI DANCE When: This Friday after school Where: School Auditorium  
*remember, boys ask girls! ^-^ Hope to see you there!  
  
"Hey, you think will ask me to the dance?" Mirei laughed.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure someone will." Chihiro laughed.  
  
"Ya know what would be cool?" Mirei asked, " If Kawa-san asks you to the dance!!" Chihiro blushed in silence. "Yup! It would be the kawaii couple, dancing on the dance floor in each other's arms! ^-^ Hey, new nickname, kawaii couple!! Hehe"  
  
"MIREI-CHAN!!!!" She yelled while turning red even more.  
  
"(sweatdrop) But it's really obvious that you two have the hots for each other. (hehe)"  
  
"We're not even a couple!" She blushed, "And what if he doesn't even feel that way about me?"  
  
"Well, he might feel that way about you. Why? Do you like him?" Chihiro just blushed and turned away. "..So you do!!! Hah! That's so cute! Kawa Kohaku and Ogino Chihiro, the kawaii couple!! ^^"  
  
"Will you please stop?" Chihiro said in an annoyed way. " People might start staring soon."  
  
"Ok!" She answered. "Sure, Kawa Chihiro!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! (you see Chihiro all big [Mirei small and still laughing hard] with sparks in her eyes ready to whack Mirei with a paper fan)"  
  
Not to far away, Haku was looking at the same poster advertising the Hikari Dance. He was thinking of going, but then he would have to ask a girl. The only girl he had in mind was Chihiro and no one else. But he was afraid of rejection. He doesn't even know how she feels about him. He looked down the hall at the girl he loved. "Never say that nickname again!!" Chihiro yelled. "Ok! Ok! (Calm down.^^;)" Mirei said. He wanted to be with that one girl forever. Then his mind was made up; he was going to ask her! But the problem was, how? Haku didn't know it but Chihiro wanted to go with him as well.  
  
The bell rang. Chihiro could still see the sea of students rushing to their class. "I'm going to go get a drink at the vending machine. I'll meet you up in class ok?" Mirei said.  
  
"Ok." Chihiro replied. "See you there." In just a few seconds, Mirei disappeared. Chihiro just stood there trying to see Haku anywhere. "Hmmm.where is Haku?" She still couldn't find him, so she gave up and walked on to class.  
  
~  
  
Chihiro walked into the classroom. Everyone was here. There, she can hear female voices talking about the Hikari Dance. She just stood there at the doorway.  
  
"Hey, are you going to the Hikari Dance?" Yoshikawa-san asked.  
  
"If a guy asks me, yah of course!" Matsuki-san smiled.  
  
"Who are hoping to be asked by?"  
  
"Umm. I guess Kawa Kohaku! ^^ He's kawaii!" And they both started laughing like old friends.  
  
Chihiro suddenly felt sad. She wanted Haku to ask her so they can go together. And at that moment, she realized her true feelings towards him. She really loved Haku, more than anything else. Her face started to turn red. "What am I thinking?!" She thought to herself, "He probably doesn't even feel the same way as he did back then. It was a long time ago too. Maybe he just came here to restore her memories and then would leave and go back to the World of Gods." She felt tears coming and shook her head to get rid of those bad thoughts. Haku was about to ask her to the dance, but when she was walking to her seat, Maeda Hideki, one of the most popular boys in school, stopped her. So he just sat back down hoping he wouldn't ask her.  
  
"Hey Ogino-san!" He greeted.  
  
"Hello Maeda-san!" She smiled.  
  
"Um, Ogino-san, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Would you go to the dance with me?" Hideki asked. Haku just sat there shocked and a bit broken-hearted. Chihiro smiled at Maeda-san for a second. "I mean, it's okay if you say 'no', but-"  
  
"Gomen ne, Maeda-san. I appreciate you asking me, but I'm waiting a certain special person to ask me." Chihiro said. "I'm really sorry and I hope you understand."  
  
"I see. It's okay, really. I'm fine. Sorry to bother you."  
  
"It's okay and you aren't bothering me."  
  
"Ok, well then, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Chihiro felt really bad about turning him down, but she wanted to wait for Haku. Everyone saw the whole thing and just stared quietly at Chihiro for a second, then when back to socializing. Haku was relieved, but was still scared of rejection. Mirei ran up to her and pulled her somewhere away from Haku.  
  
"Hey Chihiro-chan!" Mirei smiled.  
  
"Um, hi Mirei-chan! Why'd you pull me here?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Oohhh.just because. I don't want to make you feel really embarrassed. Hehe. (Haku could hear if she didn't pull her away.)"  
  
"."  
  
"I think I know why you said 'no' to Maeda-san." Mirei grinned. Chihiro blushed. "You want Haku to ask you, don't you?" She grinned even more.  
  
Chihiro decided to be a little more honest. "H..How did you know?"  
  
"Oh.it's just a little obvious."  
  
She sighed. "Did anyone ask you yet?"  
  
"Yup! ^-^"  
  
"Really?!" Chihiro exclaimed. "Who?!"  
  
"Mishima Naozumi."  
  
"Sugoi! I'm very happy for you!"  
  
"Arigatou! ^-^ And I hope Kawa-san will ask you to the dance real soon!"  
  
Chihiro blushed once more. "Arigatou Mirei-chan. But I don't want to get my hopes up." Mirei smiled.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
The teacher came in. "Okay everyone, get to your seats!" Everyone started running to their seats. "Good morning everyone!" Sakimoto-sensei greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayo Sakimoto-sensei!" Everyone but Chihiro replied. She was too busy thinking about Haku. She thought her moments with him in Aburaya. She would cherish those memories forever. Her head drifted to the direction where Haku was. There she stared at him, admiring his beautiful face. Then he noticed her and looked at her. Chihiro blushed and turned away. Haku started to blush too and looked down.  
  
They spent the whole day thinking about each other.  
  
~  
  
The bell rang and school was over. Everyone took their time walking out of the school. "I gotta go home immediately, so I can't walk home with you today." Mirei said.  
  
"It's okay. I'll walk home alone. I'll be fine." Chihiro replied.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll call you later on."  
  
"Ok. Well, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" And Mirei left school grounds.  
  
Since there were no club meetings today, Chihiro decided to get going home too. She slowly walked out of school. "Everyone's gone. That fast too." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, She heard running footsteps from behind.  
  
"Ogino-san!!!" Haku called out loudly.  
  
"Hm? Oh, hi Haku-san!" She replied. She wondered what he wanted. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I.I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Sure go ahead." They both looked into each other's eyes. Haku felt embarrassed about what he was going to say, but he tried to ignore it all. He had to tell her. He grabbed her hand. Chihiro began to turn red.  
  
"Ogino-san, I." His heart was beating so, so fast. He could feel it getting more and more louder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I.I love you! I still love you and I've always have, ever since I saw you on that red bridge!" Chihiro was surprised and blushed even more. She noticed Haku blushing a little too. "Would you go to the dance with me?" Chihiro stood silent for a few seconds. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to or you have plans or something I-"  
  
"No! I would love to go to the dance with you!!!" She yelled out with all her heart. "I was waiting for you to ask me that." She smiled.  
  
Haku smiled. "I'm glad. I gotta go now. I'll call you later. Bye!" He ran while waving back smiling.  
  
"Bye!!" She exclaimed. She had a big smile on her face. Her hands were in fists on her mouth still smiling. She felt like the happiest girl in the universe.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well, that's Ch.5! Hope you all like it! ^-^ I made the characters blush too much..^^; Well, until next time, bye!!!! 


End file.
